Partners, forever and for always
by BlackTwilightRose
Summary: Bones is dating and Booth doesn't like it. sure he has Hannah, but is it possible he might still have feelings for his super smart partner? Meanwhile, as their arguements get worse they must work to find the answer to the most mindboggling case yet!


So, why's captain gloom here?" Asked Booth as he drove down the highway, Brennan next to him with Fisher in the backseat.

"Because, Cam felt that his presence would be beneficiary to both our work here and his general view on the anthropology portion of our work."

"..."

"She means," said Fisher "That my life, just like all mortal beings', is meaningless, but Cam wants me to think otherwise."

"That is not what I said, but yes, Cam has decided that it would be good for your mental health to accompany us today."

"You know," said Booth "all I heard was big words from you," he pointed to Brennan "and depressing crap from you." he pointed to Fisher. "So why don't we all agree to use English, ok?"

"Well, while most of our words of are a Latin derivative, I am, in fact, speaking English. Just not English that you can understand with a somewhat limited vocabulary."

"As am I agent Booth."

"Ok, you know what, we're here. So let's just focus on the body, ok?"

"That was the plan in the first place."

"Oh, quiet Bones."

Booth covered his nose as Brennan knelt by the corps with Fisher by her side. "Why the hell does it smell that bad?"

"The decomposition seems to be sped up, but I won't know for certain why until we get the remains back to the lab. However, Mr. Fisher, what can you tell of the remains?"

"Female, about eighteen to twenty years of age. Cut down before her life could even grow into adulthood. I am envious."

"What do you mean 'cut down' Mr. Fisher? Literally or figuratively?"

"Well," he said examining the horribly decomposed body "I WAS speaking figuratively at the time, but look here." He turned the slightly fleshy skull to the side. "A six inch long cut. And here," he pointed to the rib cage, were several were damaged. "It seems to be crushed, pre death, but resent. Most likely struck with a blunt object."

"Very good Mr. Fisher. Alright," she said straightening up, "Let's ship this to the Jeffersonian."

"All right people, you heard her! Get this to the lab so we can catch us a murderer!" He yelled to the surrounding workers.

As they walked back to the car, Brennan's phone rang. "Hello, Temperance Brennan speaking. Yes. Yes. No not at all. I can't talk at this moment of that, I'll call you back. Yes. I am. Because I have no reason to and- yes I know. Alright, goodbye." She sighed as she ducked into the car.

"What was that about Bones?"

"Nothing. Just some business."

"It didn't sound like business."

"You know," said Fisher leaning forward so his head was between theirs, "those who try to hide things are rarely innocent." Brennan glared and he added, "of course you aren't guilty of anything I'm sure..." he leaned back. _Oops. Shouldn't have gotten in the middle of that..._

After that, it was not a pleasant ride back to the Jeffersonian by any stretch if the imagination.

"There appear to be," said Brennan "multiple stab and slash wounds. Quite a lot actually. None of them are deep, let alone fatal. Just painful at the most. And multiple defensive wounds."

"So murder?" Asked Booth.

"Yes, it is most defiantly murder."

"Hey," said Hodgins as he walked in. "I finished analyzing some of the particulates you gave me. Nothing special really. Just little bits of gravel, mulch, stuff like that." He sighed then continued. "It's going to be a boring case for me."

"You know bug man, there's a MURDERER out there. If you could show a little sympathy that would be great."

"Whoa sorry Booth! Jeez man, what's your problem?"

"He's upset be because Dr. Brennan won't tell him about her mysterious phone call."

Angela walked in. "Oo Tempy got a mysterious call?" she went and stood by her friend, shifting her wait onto one leg. "So, we gunna get to work or what?"

"Yah, as long as Bones here promises not to lose her head."

"I do not find it likely I will lose my head, as the chances of someone getting in to the Jeffersonian and decapitating me are slim to none."

"... You need to learn to understand figures of speeches better." said her friend and coworker.

Brennan sat in her office looking through random papers that to be honest don't have anything to do with this story. Angela walked in.

"Hey. So, are you going to tell me?"

"I am not certain as to what you are referring to, but I will most likely tell you the truth once I know the question."

Angela put her hands on the desk and leaned forward so they could speak quietly. "Who was on the phone when you were coming back here with Booth and Fisher?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"You must first promise to not tell anyone."

"Tempy sweetie, is it really that mysterious?"

Silence.

Angela sighed. "All right, I won't."

"I've been seeing a man. Often."

"How often."

A smile. "A few nights a week."

"And you don't want Booth to know because...?"

"Well... I don't see why he has to know."

"Oh please, I know you know what I know."

"I am highly intelligent and I had a hard time following what you just said."

"Booth will get jealous that his Bones found someone else."

"That is ridiculous. Booth doesn't think of me that way. Besides, he has Hannah." She said the name with just a hint of anger. _Not even Booth would have noticed that. I've gotten good at hiding emotions over the years. No, he just wouldn't have cared._

"I think it's great you found a guy. But, there must be a reason you won't tell Booth. I mean, I'm no Dr. Sweets, but I think you like him. It's so obvious you two have liked each other for ages now."

"Oh please, psychiatry is nothing but unscientific madness. And I haven't even been alive for ages, let alone know Booth that long. And furthermore, I do not and have never had feeling Booth in that way, and he doesn't for me."

Angela smiled. "You've been singing that song for a long time now." she put her hands up in surrender. "But if you insist..."

"I do. Well, I need to go." she stood. "There's a murderer out there, and I need to find the facts so Booth can hunt him down." _Maybe that's all Booth needs me for… Well, it's not like it matters. He's over his feelings for me, he said so himself. It doesn't even matter anyway. Why should it?_

Hey! I hope you liked it! I have to admit, its hard writing dialog for Brennan, as I try to write what she would say in the situation. Well, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
